Current events of Altverse/National Reserve System
National Reserve System "AURIBUS TENEO LUPUM" ( , ) April *'April 18th:' Sierran economist Jackson Chan reported to Louisville at the National Reserve building, where he delivered a report to the Chairman explicitly detailing the growth of the western empire- its nearly miraculous ability to deflect the housing market crisis of 2008 and its continuous growth and low unemployment. Inflation is being reported by the Royal Monetary Authority of Sierra at 1.5%, which Chan regards is a oblivious lie and manipulation of prices of goods. Chairman Joseph Fleischer denied speaking on the issue after reporters meet him on the steps outside, claiming "...there is not enough information to confirm Mr. Chan's ludicrous claims, we will further investigate with the Monetary Authority of Sierra." *'April 20th: '''Sierra officially declared that the inflation rate within the Kingdom was not 1.5, and instead 5.5%, well above the preferred 2%. With the Sierran stock exchange opening at 9:00 AM, the LASE 225 dropped significantly and the housing market of Sierra with some of the most valuable property that escaped the is now in clear sight of free fall. Wabash's financial sector, controlled mostly by Sierran banks experienced a pull out from most Wabash investors. Wabash's largest power producer, Balford Energy lost nearly 30 dollars from its once considered safe 124 dollar stock. The newly created capitalist economy of the United Commonwealth; mostly fueled from investments from North America is already considering action before its markets open in three hours. European countries, such as Westland and the Commonwealth of Britannia have been warned by the National Reserve of the negative impact of the situation on the socialist economies. *'April 25th:' Sierran market stabilize from agreements of the government of the Wabash Confederation and the board of the National Reserve. Markets are expected to recover and the situation has been averted. Fleischer claimed the calamity of the Sierran Black Monday wad quickly reverted by responsible response from the government. While the event was quickly doused in Sierran, the effects abroad can still be felt all across the world. The United Commonwealth's populace rose in protest against 'North American' involvement in the economy. Several provisions by the Board is being considered to regenerate faith of the people of Oceania. June *'June 12:' Federal Chairmen Fleischer predicts that with the initiation of the 2015 Invasion of Mexico that investment, consumption will decrease in the Kingdom of Sierra and Brazoria. With the recovering economy of Sierra, the war could potentially offset such efforts and inflation could return to skyrocketing proportions. Investors become wary of investing due to fears the long term entanglement in Mexico could lead to large expenditures, increased taxes and lowering spending in infrastructure, education and welfare, all for the sake of upkeep of the growing military. *'June 17th:''' In a recent study from the National Reserve, several economists concluded that the economic situation in Westland could deteriorate significantly in the next half decade. Its extremely low unemployment rate, almost negligible has fostered such high prices (due to inflation) in the country that the cost of doing business with its significantly poorer neighbors could lead to a economic collapse. With the recent downturn in the Commonwealth of Britannia, the trade relations between the two nations could become polarized. The price of doing business in Britannia compared to doing business in Westland showed major staggering differences; Britannia being the most prospective. Political polarization in the region (mostly due to the Flemish Revolution, economic ties between continental Europe and Westland could also potentially falter. Category:Altverse Category:National Reserve